FFXIV OC Fanfiction - A Date With Destiny
by moenbrydas
Summary: moira explains her past


After hearing Moira's words, Gaius immediately rised out of his seat. He looked her dead in the eyes.

"I want you to tell me what you know. Everything." Gaius demanded.

"If you insist." replied Moira as she grabbed a chair and sat down in front of everyone.

"My story begins 10 years ago, when my husband and daughter were still with me. You obviously all know my daughter Paris."

The dark skinned roegadyn heard her name, and made her way into Gaius' chamber. "Mother? Is that... really you?" Paris asked. She hasn't seen her mother in years for an unknown reason, never expecting to see her again. "Why... why didn't you write back to me? I waited all this time for your response, now you're suddenly sitting in my husband's room?" Paris' voice began to tremble.

"Paris. I have all the answers with me, sweetheart. I won't be leaving you ever again. It was never my intention to forget about you. Now, sit with me and I will explain everything." Moira smiled at Paris, who currently looked very hesitant.

"I'm sorry mother, but I want answers before I can trust and love you again. Its been far too long.." Paris decided to make herself comfortable just outside the door in the hallway.

"Let's continue then." Moira sighed. "My husband had a very obedient rodent, always by his side. That rodent is Nutkin, the one that currently resides with Mr Nassau here."

"So Gaius wasn't Nutkin's first master? Oh my god!" Laris said.

"But... could Nutkin speak to your.. um.. husband?" Juria asked.

"Despite that animal being in my life for years, I could never understand its words. My husband was the only one that could understand." answered Moira. "From what i've gathered, only Nutkin can choose who can understand him. Plus he always goes for a male master."

"So I assume that's why Nutkin chose me to be his new master. Interesting." Gaius said. "May I also confirm that this means your partner is... no longer of this world anymore?"

"That is correct." Moira frowned. "But I also wasn't his partner until his last breath. We separated, then him and Paris lived together in the family estate. I was still granted permission to write Paris letters. Then, one day Paris informed me that her father had passed away in an accident involving an experiment. It went horribly wrong. The poor girl witnessed the whole thing." Moira began to tense up.

"Somehow, I was blamed for his death. People thought that I adjusted his potions, and tried to kill my ex husband. They didn't even give me a chance to prove my innocence, and I was forced into doing slavery work to pay for my.. apparent crime." said Moira.

"I know you didn't kill Dad! I watched him die with my very own eyes!" Paris yelled as she barged her way back into the room. "Nobody told me that you were blamed for Dad's death! I would have been able to give those people my word if I didn't go off on my own!" Paris' eyes began to well up. "Was the slavery work the reason why you never wrote back to me for 7 years?"

"Yes... darling. More than anything, I wanted to write to you. There was nothing I could do." Moira said, as Paris fell in a heap on the floor.

"I...I'm so sorry! I'm so glad you made it out alive.." Paris cried out as she ran towards her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"How did you escape?" Gaius asked.

"One night I was forced to clean out an old man's home who had recently died. His house contained lots of robes, books and potions. I obviously immediately came to the conclusion that he was a skilled mage. While sweeping under his bed, I came across a small stone. It was actually a black mage soul crystal, a very powerful magic enhancer. At that moment, I was an incredibly weak mage. All I could manage to do was cast a spell where I could keep an eye on Paris, after she left the family estate. I can speak to people using this spell, but I didn't have enough power to do so. All I could do was watch. I witnessed her fall madly in love with you at first sight, Gaius."

"Well... then..." Gaius said as he awkwardly shuffled in his seat.

"Mother! You were stalking me?!" Paris turned completely red.

"I see you get that trait from me, unfortunately." Moira grinned. "Anyways, back to the escape bit. I grabbed the soul crystal and all of my lost magic power was restored, plus I was considerably stronger than i've ever been. I immediately took this chance to kill all of the people that were holding me back from seeing my daughter again. Then, on my way to go see Paris... I... bumped into this young fellow and Nutkin.." Moira said as she stared at Laris, who awkwardly fixed his bad posture.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" Laris blurted out.

"You... you also got in the way of me and my mother's reunion..." Paris said in a threatening voice as she got up and slowly walked towards the blonde miqo'te.

"H-hey chill out! She's here now! Safe and sound... aha ha..." said Laris as he braced for impact.

"I hereby invite you to join the Dragon's Scales, Moira Oswell." Gaius said, ignoring his wife about to beat up Laris.

"I accept." replied Moira.

"Gee, that was fast." Anna smirked.

"The man has a thing for magic. That story probably sounded like porn for him." Zaren laughed.


End file.
